Memoirs of an Outsider
by Dr Moustachio Girl
Summary: I didn't belong with any of the students. I had left my home in Forks, where I barely even fit in with my family. But there was one person there who knew what it was like to be an outsider among friends. Remus/OC Twlight/HP crossover. Adopted from Lift the Wings - everything up to Chapter 5 is hers but with my minor edits.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight OR Harry Potter! Wow, that could get annoying, mentioning both each time…_

**Chapter One: A Wild Flower Among Roses**

I had always been an outsider. I mean, my family was, as well. We were all different from the rest. But even within my own family. I mean, of course my family wasn't normal - heck, they weren't even human. But I wasn't even like them. I was like an outsider in a family of outsiders of a group of outsiders who weren't even human.

On one hand, I was relieved to find out a little bit about my parentage. On the other hand, I knew my adoptive family had smudged the truth. They had known my mother, at least, a bit more than they had told me about.

Carlisle settled in his seat beside me at the kitchen table, sighing slightly. I didn't look at him, feeling betrayed, as I sat, reading my book. Carlisle Cullen - my father for all intents and purposes - grasped my hand, his cold one resting atop my warm one.

"Grace, please look at me," he begged, his warm, honey eyes settling on me, burning holes in the side of my head, begging me to look at him.

"I won't," I answered resolutely, "not until you tell me why you never told me about it. Surely my mother was strong enough to live through my birth, then. I could have grown up to know her… shouldn't her magic have been able to save her?"

"You would think," Carlisle admitted, "but if you would just listen to what Albus has to say, he may be able to explain things to you. He would be able to explain things far easier than I could."

I took a deep breath; it wasn't Carlisle's or Esme's fault. They hadn't known too much about my mother - they had only known what my father was, not her. It wasn't like they had kept me from knowing on purpose.

Edward, with his gorgeous features and rust-colored hair sat across from me, taking my hands up in his and smiling his amazing, crooked smile, "This Dumbledore person just wants to do what's best for you. If you went to his school, you could learn how to be a witch."

"She already knows how to be a witch, that she proves day-in-day-out."

I gave Emmett a playfully dirty look, before standing and stating - most likely thanks to Jasper's calming waves, "All right; I'll talk to him and perhaps he can give me some idea of what's going on." The others all smiled encouragingly and nodded for me to go on into the living room.

Alice patted me on the shoulder, smiling brightly, "I've seen you going to this Hogwarts; you'll have a lot of fun." She had one of her mysterious knowing looks on her face and I promised myself I would have to question it later.

I headed into the spacious living room, where the tall, oddly dressed, elderly man sat at the piano, running his fingers over the keys, playing the beginnings of a rather pretty, light melody. He looked over at me and smiled, patting the piano bench.

"Your sisters tell me that you can play the piano quite well," he stated, smiling, his bright blue eyes twinkling I the roaring fire's light, "would you play something for me?"

I nodded slightly, acquiescing, not even looking at the keys as I played Greensleeves on the piano. Despite all of these new songs, especially Elton John's songs, I preferred the older, more classical things.

"So, you knew my mother, then?" I inquired, looking up at the old man. I immediately felt at ease with him, feeling calm and warm, almost like when Jasper set about manipulating my emotions.

"I did," he answered with a slight, sad smile on his wizened face, "Janice Hoppard was one of the brightest witches I've ever taught. I believe, when she met your father, he told her things, many splendid, false things."

"I've heard a bit about him," I stated, a scowl forming on my cream, shining face, my onyx eyes hardening, "if it weren't for him, perhaps she could have survived. But enough about him; you said that she was a witch. And I take it I am, too, since you're here. Why haven't I heard anything about this before?"

"With your… condition," Dumbledore began carefully, "it was harder to trace you. Primarily, the Ministry of Magic can locate all witches and wizards. I send out their letters for Hogwarts when they are eleven years of age. For you, however, Grace, eleven came and went in a matter of months. Therefore, by the time you reached the age, you were well past entering."

"And now?" I inquired, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well, you have been at a point where you will not age any longer for quite some time, have you not?" At my nod, Dumbledore continued, "You have come under control of both your advantages and disadvantages quite well now. And I believe you have quite enough capabilities to catch up with the rest of our sixth years and enter for your second to last and final years at the school. If you wish, that is."

I sighed slightly, pondering the situation. It's not every day that you're told you're a witch, you know. It would give me the opportunity to be around people "my own age". Humans that is. But, the Cullens were my family; I could never just abandon them and head off to England.

"If you're worried about your family," Dumbledore began, his eyes twinkling as he took in my surprised look - as far as I knew, only Edward could read minds, "Carlisle and Esme have graciously offered to move to Scotland. I know they've been there before and quite enjoyed themselves. As for your siblings, they would greatly enjoy the opportunity, I think."

As long as my family came to Scotland with me, I would go. I smiled up at Dumbledore, playing the last few notes of my song, and stated, "I'll go."

"Splendid, Grace," Dumbledore smiled slightly, standing and clapping his hands together. I stood with him and shook his hand, "Ah; your hands are warm. I was almost expecting them to be cold, like the rest of the Cullens'."

I smiled slightly, shrugging, "Well, I guess it will keep my identity under cover for a while."

When Dumbledore departed, the rest of the Cullens congratulated me on being accepted there. Carlisle even informed me that Hogwarts was the best school for learning magic (courtesy of Dumbledore - I guess he and Carlisle went way back…).

"Alice," I smiled brightly, grabbing her arm, "I promise we'll go shopping if you tell me what you meant by that look earlier." I knew Alice; she couldn't resist shopping, that was for certain.

"I knew you'd say that," Alice sighed, feigning disappointment, before bouncing on the balls of her feet and grabbing my hands, "let's go!"

As reluctant as I was at the beginning to go to this Hogwarts place, I was beginning to get very excited about the prospect. Dumbledore had given me dozens of books that I had to catch up on for the five years I would be missing when I started in September.

Thankfully, one of my lovely gifts, being what I was, was the ability to look at something and have it completely memorized, for life, that is. So, page after page of book after book, my mind committed every page, every drop of information, to memory. Edward once said that if I had ever taken an IQ test, I would well surpass genius level.

Speaking of Edward, I was a lot like him in many ways. I mean, I'm sure I was like my mother, but never having the chance to know her - and none of the Cullens did very well either - I couldn't say whether I was like her in the least.

But Edward and I, we could both be serious and calm. We were both smart and controlled, sharing a love of piano and reading. And, for as much as I mimicked Edward, I did the same with Emmett and Alice. I could get loud and crazy like Emmett - we once had a sword fight after watching an Errol Flynn movie that resulted in Carlisle having to rebuild the house - and yet I also loved shopping and could be as bubbly as Alice with a temper to match Rosalie's. I think I was like each individual Cullen in a way. There was always something in me that resembled one of them or another.

Anywho, I must say, we made quite the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾ on September 1st. I had my shoulder-length, layered auburn hair swept up into a ponytail and I was wearing knee-length, light blue sundress. I had a hold of my kitten, Tucker (Jasper had bought him for me,), as we reached the pillar. Dumbledore had specifically told me that I had to walk through it. Of course, my family all came with me, hoping to catch a glimpse of the magical, scarlet steam engine.

I had braced myself in order to make it through the wall, but nothing happened. It was like walking through water, really. When we all emerged on the other side, we marveled at the enormous train and the vast amount of people crowding around it, waving good-bye to their families and greeting their good friends.

I felt uneasy about boarding alone, knowing that, for once in my life, I would be away from my family, my lifeline. But they had all reassured me that I would be fine before we left and weren't afraid to do so now.

"Enjoy yourself, Gracie," Esme smiled, hugging me tightly. Carlisle was next, wishing me good luck, giving me a warm smile. Emmett lunged at me, picking me up and swinging me around, letting out his booming laugh. He tossed me to Jasper, causing me to shriek, startled, who then tossed me to Edward. They were all laughing my the time Edward set me to my feet. I shoved them all, scowling, but laughed. Alice and Rosalie hugged me next, both wishing me good luck as well.

Alice pulled me off to the side, away from the others and we scanned the crowds. What she had meant before when she said I would have fun there was that I would meet a boy there. But she couldn't see him all that well, which was odd, because everyone usually came up perfectly clear in her visions.

"He's tall," she stated as we searched, "much taller than you," she ignored my 'well who isn't?' comment (I was only five foot tall you see), "and he's rather built. He's very popular, too."

"How about one of them?" I inquired, pointing to a group of boys standing around a red-haired girl. There were four of them; we could immediately discount the one though. He was short and squat, sniveling almost. He was definitely not my type and he also didn't fit Alice's vision. There were three boys, however, that did. One was tall and skinny, with jet black hair, hazel eyes, and round glasses. He was trying to sweet-talk the redhead. Probably not him then. The next boy was more buff, with jaw length, shiny black hair. He had bright grey eyes and amazingly handsome features for not being a vampire. His grin was enough to cause Alice and I to giggle. He was definitely muscular, that much was certain, even through those silly black robes. And finally, there was another boy, taller than the other two. He was lean, but built as well. He had shaggy, sandy blonde hair and deep amber eyes. I would almost say they were the eyes of a vampire (a vegetarian one, that is) but I highly doubted he was. He was very handsome, as well, though he was currently rolling his eyes at the hazel-eyed one's actions.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," Alice smiled, bouncing again, "it has to be one of them."

"Maybe I can find them on the train?" I mused aloud. She was practically beaming with excitement, "Definitely!"

As the steam engine blew its whistle, the gobs of people began boarding, including the boys and the redheaded girl. I turned to the Cullens and smiled sadly. We all said good-bye again (I knew if they could cry, Esme surely would be) and, teary-eyed, I headed over to the train, boarding and waving good-bye to my favorite people. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Friends, Enemies, Frenemies?**

As the steam engine blew its whistle, the gobs of people began boarding, including the boys and the redheaded girl. I turned to the Cullens and smiled sadly .We all said good-bye again (I knew if they could cry, Esme surely would be) and, teary-eyed, I headed over to the train, boarding and waving good-bye to my favorite people.

I climbed aboard the steam engine, grasping Tucker tightly, scanning the area for any open compartment. There were kids everywhere, the smell of blood was overwhelming. I held my breath as long as I could, but, of course, since I wasn't like the rest of my family, breathing was actually necessary.

I reached the end of the narrow corridor, slightly frazzled by the intense stares I was receiving from every boy and the vicious glare from every girl I had passed. Being one of the last to board the trains, most of the compartments were already full. I stopped at the next compartment - there was only one boy sitting in it, his long hooked nose stuck in a book. I quickly opened the door and inquired hesitantly, "Excuse me; do you mind if I sit here?"

His head shot up and he raised an eyebrow. He looked around, as if wondering who I was talking to, before nodding fractionally, returning to his thick volume. I muttered a thank you, before quickly, easily shoving my trunk up onto the rack. I could feel the boy's eyes on me as I did so and I bit my lip; maybe I should be more careful with what I do. I would draw enough attention to myself as it was.

I set Tucker down on the cushy, worn seat, before settling down beside him. I absently stroked his short, thick honey fur, turning my eyes to the boy again. His eyes snapped back to his book quickly and I fought the urge to laugh.

"Hello," I smiled slightly, outstretching my hand to him, "what's your name?" The pale skinned boy eyed my hand dubiously, before reluctantly accepting it, "Snape."

"Snape?" I raised a prodding eyebrow. If I was going to sit with this boy for the entire train ride, I wanted a little bit more information.

"Severus Snape," he stated stiffly, placing his hand back on his lap, his eyes scanning my face uncertainly, as if wondering why I was sitting with him of all people.

"Grace Cullen," I answered brightly, "Which house are you in?" I had memorized everything I possibly could about Hogwarts and personally wanted to be in Ravenclaw. But if that Sorting Hat could sense what I was, maybe it would decide on Slytherin. That was a dangerous house, after all.

"Slytherin," Severus said shortly, raising the book again, "if you don't mind…" Raising my eyebrows, I nodded, lifting Tucker and setting him on my lap. Obviously Severus wasn't overly friendly.

I smiled slightly as Tucker batted at my finger, watching the tiny kitten bounce around, his fur standing up on end. A loud, forced sigh echoed through the tiny compartment and I looked up at Severus, a questioning look on my face.

He had set the book down on the seat beside him, his arms folded tensely across his chest. He had an annoyed look on his sallow face, his onyx eyes focused on mine, "Which house did you want to be in?"

Smiling excitedly, I replied fervently, "Ravenclaw." He smirked, a somewhat relieved look forming on his face. His tense arms loosened slightly and he replied, "That's an adequate house. But you have to be very smart to get into that house," he paused before reluctantly admitting, "I assume you are."

"I like to think so," I answered, shrugging slightly and grinning, "I don't think I'd do well in Hufflepuff, though." Rosalie's temper had rubbed off on me too much and I wasn't one to just lay down and accept anyone picking a fight with me.

"What about Gryffindor?" Severus spat the name, a look of pure hatred and sadness crossing his defined features. He gave me a challenging look, as though daring me to say I would like that house.

"I wouldn't mind it," I stated nonchalantly, giving him a cool look in response, "as to Slytherin, I just might be placed there." He shot me a quizzical look, but said nothing. I smiled slightly; he was a little quiet but I might be able to get along with him.

The door burst open suddenly and two tall, blondes, both haughty looking and giving off an aura of maliciousness strutted in like primping peacocks. I raised an eyebrow, looking between them and then to Severus, who had swiftly returned to the book.

"Well hello, dear," the blond boy smirked (what I assumed he thought was) charmingly at me, taking a seat beside me, extending his hand to me, forcing the blonde girl to sit dejectedly beside Severus.

I accepted the boy's hand and he placed a cool kiss on the back of mine. He gave me a 'charming' wink and gently set my hand back down on my lap, silkily inquiring, "Who might you be?"

"Grace Cullen," I answered, discretely wiping the back of my hand on the seat beside me. I caught Severus's eye and noticed he was fighting the urge to smile, or smirk at least. I turned back to the boy, on edge from the obviously dark feeling I got from him, "And you?"

"Lucius Malfoy," he replied, raising an eyebrow smoothly as he smirked, "and this is Narcissa Black," he gestured carelessly to the girl, who turned her nose up at me, "I see you've met Snape? How has your ride been?"

"Yes, Severus and I have had a lovely chat," I answered, on edge around these two blondes - they didn't have the same, normal feeling as Severus did (even if he tried to act aloof).

"Yes?" Lucius had a slight gleam in his eye as he looked between Severus and I, a gleam that didn't sit particularly well with me, "wh…"

Lucius didn't get to finish, because the compartment door flew open and a small, round, grey ball rolled in. We all regarded it curiously, before it popped, shooting a cool, wet spray of crimson and gold paint at us. When it was over, I opened my eyes, looking down at myself. Frowning, my dress, skin, and hair were coated with the two vibrant colours.

"Damn Gryffindors!" Lucius growled, rubbing at his skin. Narcissa was loudly blubbering at the state of her expensive clothes and perfectly coiffed hair. I laughed slightly, rolling my eyes. Severus, with a wave of his wand, cleaned himself off. Or tried to at least. It didn't work, and, after a few more spells, we remained exactly the same colour.

I stood, grabbing Tucker, and left without a word. Perfect; my first day here and I get pranked by a couple of Gryffindors. I doubted they were aiming for me; I would have done the same if I had seen Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black sitting there unsuspectingly.

As I walked, I ignored the snickering of younger students and their points and whispers. I heard something about 'Marauders' but didn't bother questioning them. Probably some stupid group of younger students thinking they were unstoppable. Wait until I found out who they were; Emmett would be proud.

"Don't tell me, the Marauders?" I turned and saw a tall, pale redhead, the same one from the platform that Alice and I had seen. She looked furious, her emerald eyes narrowed as she surveyed my colour change.

"I assume," I answered, shrugging, lifting Tucker who was just as colourful as I was, "we were caught in the crossfire."

Scowling, she mumbled something about Remus telling her the counter-curse and quickly rid Tucker and I of our newly acquired Gryffindor support. Relieved, I nodded, "Thank you. I'm Grace, by the way; Grace Cullen."

"I'm Lily Evans," she answered, smiling brightly, "you must be the new girl. That's probably why Potter and Black targeted you…" I could tell Lily was extremely smart, and very kind, though she tried to seem like she hated 'Potter and Black'.

"Hmm," I shook my head, "I don't really know Potter and Black, but my guess is they were aiming for Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black; they were in my compartment, along with Severus, that is."

Lily stiffened, but grabbed my arm and began leading me down the corridor, "You sat with Sev… Snape?" I noticed that she looked slightly hurt, before shaking her head and eyeing me cautiously, "You sat with Malfoy?"

"Not by choice, Lily," I stated, rolling my eyes, "I was sitting with Severus when he walked in with Narcissa; acting like they owned the compartment." I shook my head slightly, "I'd better not be in Slytherin then."

Lily relaxed then, smiling slightly, "Where would you like to be?"

"Oh Lily Flower!"

Lily tensed again and we turned around, stopping in our talk about houses. There, before us, were two of the boys from before. The hazel-eyed, bespectacled boy, and the gorgeous one with stormy grey eyes. They had playful feelings around them and the bespectacled one was obviously enamoured with Lily.

"Potter, how could you prank the Slytherins already?" Lily hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously into slits. I think Potter took a step or two back in response, before he puffed out his chest, "Back off, Evans; it wasn't me."

"That, lovely ladies, would have been me," the other boy, Black, winked at me, his eyes traveling up and down my figure, "I had to welcome my dear cousin back, didn't I?"

"Well, you've gotten innocent people caught in your little feud with them, Black," Lily spat, gesturing to me, "you should have seen her when I found her. You're lucky Remus told me how to reverse it…"

Potter and Black looked at me apologetically, before their eyes snapped back to Lily, "Moony?" They looked at each other knowingly and I felt that 'Moony' would be in trouble when they found him.

"Well, sorry 'bout that," Potter stuck his hand out at me, grinning sheepishly, "I tried to stop him. James Potter." He muttered quietly, though I heard him clearly, "I may have given him a bit too much encouragement…"

"And I," Black shoved James out of the way, grabbing my hand and bowing deeply, planting a kiss on the back of it, "am Sirius Black, at your service. Any service, that is…" I giggled whist attempting not to allow the small amount of blood in my system to rise to my cheeks.

"Pig," Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head in irritation.

I giggled and stated somewhat sarcastically, "I'll keep that in mind, Sirius."

He seemed to miss the sarcasm, because he beamed and linked arms with me, pulling me down the corridor, James on our heels, "Wonderful …, uh… what's your name, love?"

"Grace Cullen," I answered promptly, worming my way out from Sirius's grasp, Lily tugging on my spare arm, "call me Gracie, or anything else."

"Black, I'm taking Gracie to my compartment; she doesn't need your bad influence already," Lily sniffed, "tell Remus thanks for the reversal spell."

"No, it's fine honestly Lily! I might as well get to thank this 'Remus' by myself. I'll see you later Lily I promise!" I announced, chuckling at the garish grin on Sirius' face as he dragged our arms down the corridor, narrowly avoiding some first years in the process. Their compartment wasn't that far away from where we stood, but it wasn't until the closer we got that a smell of chocolate and - well for lack of better words - dog wafted up my highly sensitive nostrils. Confused, I turned, eyes narrowed, to find the tall, lean source giving me an unnerving look.

Okayyy, soo, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review but no flames, cuz I just delete them lol! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: R. J. Lupin and the Sorting**

_Confused, I turned, eyes narrowed, to find the tall, lean source giving me an unnerving look._

This tall, Adonis-like boy was perched on a bench with a book hanging limply between his index fingers and I took I'm the other occupants of the carriage. One was squat and nervous-looking. Adonis - NOT Sirius- was tall and lean, with shabby-looking robes and sandy blond hair. He had amber eyes and scars all over his face.

I blinked, stunned, and he had a similar look on his face. James and Sirius looked between the two of us but I was only vaguely aware of them. I was drawn in by the boy's amber eyes – they were so similar to my familys' that it was uncanny. I would have immediately pegged him for a vampire, but he smelled like…

_Werewolf_, I mouthed, my eyebrows high on my forehead in surprise. His eyes widened as he read my lips and instantly grabbed my arm, dragging me away from the others. Lily called after me as I was dragged past her compartment but James intercepted her and told her not to worry. He then proceeded to ask her to Hogsmeade – the nearby village, you see – and I heard a resounding smack echo through the corridor. I laughed to myself – James would have to work on his style to get Lily.

Instead of worrying about James' awful pick-up lines, I focused on the boy who was leading me to an empty compartment. I looked around at the condition of it, wrinkling my nose in disgust. There were candy wrappers and clothes strewn around – it looked like a messy boy's bedroom.

I looked up at him as he practically shoved me into a seat, taking the plush cushions across from me. I waited patiently to gather his thoughts – he had a look of complete anxiety splayed across his face – and studied him.

He was handsome, that much was obvious. The scars made him ruggedly handsome and he looked older than sixteen. If I had seen him out in public, I would have pegged him for mid-twenties. Then again, I didn't look my age either… but that was for a different reason entirely. There was a certain draw to him for me and I wasn't sure if that happened to everyone else, but I couldn't stop staring at him. It was strange – that had never happened before.

His amber eyes slid up my form and focused directly on my onyx ones. His brow was furrowed in concern and he cleared his throat, a slight blush on his face, "How did you know?"

Finding the blush on him an endearing contrast to the ruggedness of the scars, I smiled politely, "It's rather obvious."

A scowl settled on his features and he practically pleaded, "How? You don't understand… no one can know about this. If it's so obvious…"

"It's rather obvious to me," I stated, tilting my head to the side, "I'm sure the only other ones who know are your friends? Sirius and James? And that little boy with you? It's not obvious to the others on the train, I assure you."

The boy's features froze and his eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure out how I knew what he was. He cocked his head to the side and inquired, perplexed, "What are you?"

"A half-breed, if you will," I answered, shrugging slightly, "do I have a different scent about me? One different from your friends? Different from humans?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he commented dryly, before hanging his head slightly, "you smell very sweet. Much sweeter than other girls. Why? What kind of half-breed are you?"

"Have you ever met a vampire?" I questioned, before laughing slightly, "I do ask a lot of questions, don't I? It helps me be vague when I have to."

"You're a vampire?" he inquired skeptically, "how do you go out in the sun? And why aren't your eyes a different color? You don't have fangs, do you? You're wearing a cross necklace; I thought vampires couldn't wear crosses?"

"Now who's asking a lot of questions?" I teased, before smiling and settling back in my seat, though I had to avoid wrappers and dirty socks to do so, "I didn't say I was a full vampire, did I?"

" 'Half-breed'," he quoted, an intrigued look entering his amber eyes, "you're half-vampire? I didn't know that could happen." He seemed to relax slightly – he knew that he had to trust me with his secret just as much as I had to trust him with mine, and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

I smiled slightly, gesturing to myself, "Obviously it can. And to answer your questions from before: Half – my father was a vampire, but I've never met him. My mother died when she was giving birth to me because… well, let's just say vampire births aren't pretty. I walk out the door. Sunlight doesn't kill vampires, but we still can't go out in it. I inherited my mother's eyes. No, I don't have fangs. I just have a very strong jaw. Vampires can wear crosses – we have one in my house. Any other questions?" I didn't say it condescendingly or rudely, I was slightly intrigued at his genuine interest in me and my kind.

"Plenty; but just one for now," he grinned slightly, "what's your name?"

I laughed, extending my warm hand to him and smiling, "Grace Cullen. But you can call me Gracie. I prefer that to anything else. And you? What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin," he answered, smiling a sweet, genuine smile, accepting my tiny hand in his massive one, "nice to meet you, Gracie." The skin on his neck was beginning to burn and I had to swallow the sudden urge to take a taste of his blood.

I bit my lip, quelling the urge, and smiled softly in response, "You as well, Remus."

He stood suddenly, his eyes running over me again, "You need to get changed before we get there. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to just drag you away from Sirius and James. I just needed to be sure." He offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet, "You won't say anything, will you?"

"Of course not," I answered, leading him out of the compartment and back to the bathroom area so I could change, "I would be signing my own death warrant if I did – I tell, you tell. Thank you, by the way for the counter curse for James and Sirius' prank. I looked like a Gryffindor lion had puked on me." His mouth turned up at the end slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, as we reached the others, who hadn't left the spot, though Lily had moved as far away from James as she possibly could. His smile merged into a frown in response to Sirius's approving smirk.

"Way to go, Moony," he stated when he left my side and returned to his friends, though I could hear every word, "bet you had a good snog, didn't you?"

Snog? Oh right – England, I thought, amused, watching the two to see Remus's reaction, and Moony? If that wasn't obvious... I wonder if the girls know about him being a werewolf…

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus growled, embarrassed, sending me an apologetic look. Sirius followed his gaze and stated, perplexed, "Honestly, Moons, she can't hear us."

Remus just rolled his eyes in response and continued to give me an apologetic look. His neck grew scarlet again and I had to turn and engage Lily in a conversation before the urge to jump him and bite him overwhelmed me.

**REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUS**

I hopped off of the steam engine and waved at my new friends as I approached an enormous, heavy-set man with a bushy beard. They waved in response, though Sirius and James had scheming looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes and laughed – they could never prank a Cullen. I spotted Severus on my way to Hagrid – the bushy-haired giant, that is – and waved to him, smiling slightly.

He raised a cool eyebrow but his dark eyes were glittering in the dim light of the train station. He glanced around slightly, checking either if anyone was around to see him, or if he was the one I was really waving to, before raising his hand and sending a short wave in response.

I approached Hagrid and beamed, "Hello. I'm Grace – I suppose Professor Dumbledore told you to expect me?"

Hagrid chuckled slightly, "He did. Nice ta meet ya, Grace! I'm 'Agrid, the groundskeeper. I'm takin' ya te' the castle and yeh'll get sorted inside."

"Thank you, Hagrid," I smiled slightly, accepting his hand as he helped me into a boat with several young first year boys.

They eyed me in awe, as though I wasn't real – which, technically, I supposed I wasn't supposed to be. And then began the contests to see who could impress me the most. I watched them silently, amused as they tried to one-up their friends. They dared each other to reach down into the water, tempting the giant squid.

I raised an eyebrow, thoroughly enjoying their little dares, and laughing to myself – if only they knew how old I actually was. They would be scrambling to get out of the boat, if it wasn't for their fear of the squid.

I decided to ignore them, mean as that sounds. I didn't want them to think I was actually encouraging any of their actions. I leaned back in my seat at the back of the boat and allowed my fingers to skim the top of the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool, dark water. The boys stared at me, fear etched on their round faces.

Mischief caused me to push their buttons even farther; I jerked my arm deeper into the water, a look of terror spreading across my face. The boys gasped and I plunged my arm in the water, my eyes wide.

I hopped out of the boat when it reached the shore, gliding away from the boys with an amused smirk on my face. Emmett would love that one. I would have pretended like I was dragged in the water if I didn't have to go in front of the entire castle in a few minutes.

I could hear the boys whispering hurriedly about how brave and cool I was for not letting the squid get me.

Please, I thought, laughing, that squid doesn't have anything on me…

**REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUS**

Sirius and James leaned toward Remus, surprised yet triumphant looks on their faces. Remus gave them a questioning look, a nonchalant eyebrow raised.

"You've been looking for Cullen for the last fifteen minutes, Moons," James explained with a laugh, his hazel eyes sparkling, "what happened on the train anyway?"

"You looked like you were gonna snog the life out of her and tear her head off at the same time, mate," Sirius chuckled, casting a random wink at a group of sixth year girls. They giggled and he chuckled, turning back to his friends.

"She knows what I am," Remus answered, his amber eyes flickering about the Great Hall in search for her again.

Sirius and James looked at him, stunned and outraged. Sirius jumped to his feet and scowled, "I'm gonna kill her…"

"She's not going to say anything to anybody," Remus assured his friend, yanking Sirius back down to his seat, "she promised me. She can't anyway…"

"Why can't she?" James inquired, frowning, "and how did she find out? We just met her…"

"It's a long story and she has to be the one to tell you," Remus answered, rolling his eyes slightly, "but she did figure it out."

"Is she… like you?" Sirius inquired, his voice a low whisper, looking around to see who might overhear them.

"No," Remus answered, before pausing thoughtfully, "well, in a way, I suppose…" He noticed his friends' confused, concerned looks and stated with a grin, "I'll ask her if I can tell you. Really; it's not my place to say."

The Great Hall's doors opened suddenly and they all stopped talking, sitting up. Remus's eyes snapped over to the first years, searching the crowd for the tiny Gracie Cullen. He found her, scanning the area with a slightly amused smile. He caught her eye and felt his face heating up as he grinned at her.

**REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUS**

I smiled at Remus, that unexplainable draw to him intensifying tenfold as his eyes studied me from his spot among the crowd. I bit my lip slightly – I could smell him from here and his blood was awfully tempting. I didn't quite understand that either. I would have to write to Carlisle or Esme about that. Carlisle understood everything about vampires and a bit about half-vampires.

I blinked, turning my attention to the front of the room, where Professor McGonagall – she introduced herself to me and told me to keep an eye out for the 'Marauders' and that she hoped I would be an excellent student in her classes – was standing with a ratty old hat.

The hat made quick work of the first years in front of me, until I was the only one left. I felt all eyes on me as McGonagall called me to the front, explaining, "Grace Cullen has decided to join our family here at Hogwarts this year. She will be a seventh year and I hope you're all very welcoming to her."

I scanned the crowd, sitting on the stool. I met Remus's gaze again and smiled at him and his friends as the hat was lowered onto my head.

_Oh dear… we've never had one of your kind here before_

I'll take that as a compliment, I thought, laughing in my head. The hat was certainly entertaining.

It is, it is! Hmm, let's see… your mother attended before you. She was very smart, very brave. Your father, though you do not know him, seems to have given you a darker side.

Do you know who my father was? I inquired, surprised, nearly falling off of the stool.

_Of course I do – it's here in your mind, though you cannot remember it yourself, my dear. You come from a dangerous family, which will make it hard to keep friends without lying to them…_

Maybe you aren't so funny…, I thought, raising an eyebrow, my family would never hurt my friends… and any friend of mine would just have to be understanding… Remus is…

_Ah yes, Master Lupin… well, I have made my decision…_

Be my guest, I replied, my heart racing nervously.

"RAVENCLAW!" I blinked away the bright light as the hat was removed from my vision. The Ravenclaw table was clapping excitedly, while all other tables seemed disappointed. I looked over to the Gryffindor table, where James and Sirius were talking to Remus, who seemed extremely upset. Severus looked equally disappointed while Lily gave me shrugs.

I quickly strode over to the Ravenclaw table. A few people – Hailie Dartmoore, Amos Diggory, Edward Davies, Xenophelius Lovegood, his girlfriend Lola Carter, and a few others – welcomed me to the table with friendly smiles.

Again, my eyes strayed over to the Gryffindor table and I met Remus's intense gaze. He mouthed 'I need to talk to you'. I nodded and smiled, before turning to the meal before me and digging in.

Frowning, I glanced up at the front, where McGonagall was putting the hat away. I would have to get that hat if I wanted to find out who my father was…

Please review! =) 


End file.
